Primrose
by AbracaForte
Summary: Tentang sebuah memori yang terlupakan dan perasaan yang tak akan pernah hilang./A request from Tomoko Takami.


Annyeong~! Di sini Fo~! ;D

Ini adalah fic request dari Tomoko Takami. It's dedicated for you senpai! And thanks for the request! :)

Well, enjoy reading! Don't forget to review yaaaaw~ :3

* * *

><p><strong>Primrose <strong>** (C) Lady Fo  
><strong>

**Persona 3 Portable **** (C) ATLUS**

.

.

Jarum jam telah menunjukan pukul empat sore di arloji mlik Shinjiro. Sudah sedaritadi ia memperhatikan jarum jam yang terus berputar, sesekali ia memerhatikan sekelilingnya—mencari-cari seseorang. Di dalam taman itu, tak terlihat orang yang dicarinya walaupun banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke arloji tuanya. "Huh, lama sekali sih anak itu." gerutunya pelan.

"Shinjiro-senpai!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

Ia mengenal suara itu. Suara yang halus dan lembut, juga terdengar sangat ramah—sama seperti sifat sang pemilik suara. Shinjiro menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut. Dan ternyata benar, itu adalah suara dari seseorang yang dicarinya—seorang gadis tinggi langsing berambut brunette dan memiliki sepasang mata merah bak ruby yang indah, Minako Arisato.

Minako melambaikan tangan padanya dengan wajah yang sangat ceria dari seberang jalan besar itu. Sontak, Shinjiro juga melambaikan tangan kepadanya dan melontarkan sebuah senyuman kepada Minako. Dari matanya yang gelap, Shinjiro bisa melihat Minako yang terus memerhatikan lampu penyeberangan yang dari tadi terus menunjukan warna merah—dan menunggunya berubah menjadi warna hijau.

Senyum Minako mengembang ketika lampu penyeberangan telah berubah menjadi hijau. Dengan cepat ia langsung menyeberangi jalan raya itu untuk bertemu Shinjiro yang sudah menunggunya di taman.

.

Tapi, takdir berkata lain.

.

Ketika Minako berada di tengah jalan raya, sebuah truk besar datang ke arah Minako—dan Shinjiro menyadari hal itu.

Dengan cepat saraf sensorinya memberi sinyal kepada saraf penghubung dan memberikannya kembali ke saraf motor, membuat sebuah gerakan refleks yang tak terduga—Shinjiro berlari ke arah Minako sekencang-kencangnya, yang ada di pikiranya hanyalah lari, lari, dan berlari. Ia mendorong Minako sekuat dan sejauh yang ia bisa agar Minako selamat.

BRUK

Shinjiro berhasil mendorong Minako menjauh dari tempat itu. Di dalam hatinya sedikit terpancarkan perasaan lega. Tapi...

.

.

.

BRAK

.

.

.

"SHINJIRO-SENPAAAAAI!"

.

.

.

Shinjiro membuka kedua matanya. Sebuah langit-langit putih terlihat oleh kedua matanya.

"Shinjiro-senpai!" Minako memanggil Shinjiro dengan panik. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Shinjiro. Mata ruby-nya masih memandang Shinjiro dengan tatapan panik.

Shinjiro melihat ke arah Minako dengan tatapan yang kosong. Minako hanya tersenyum kecil, berharap Shinjiro akan mengatakan sesuatu.

Shinjiro terdiam, masih memandang Minako dengan tatapan kosongnya. Pemuda itu sedikit membuka mulutnya. "Kamu...siapa..?"

DEG

Minako tersentak. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa dan menimbunnya ke dasar bumi. Saraf simpatetik-nya membuat jantung gadis itu berdetak cepat. Air mata mengalir perlahan melewati pipinya yang putih. "Senpai...serius tidak mengenalku..?" isaknya. Tangannya yang mungil menutupi mulutnya rapat-rapat, menahan isakannya berubah menjadi teriakan yang menjadi-jadi.

"Kamu siapa..? Lagipula aku tidak mengenalmu, dan... siapa aku?"

"Ti-Tidak mungkin..." Minako membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua telapak tangan dan menangis—berharap tangisan tersebut bisa mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula.

Sebenarnya, ia lebih berharap bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya atau hanya rekaan Shinjiro semata untuk mengerjainya—maklumlah, ia sangat senang menjahili Minako.

Tapi, pikiran itu ia tepis jauh-jauh ketika seorang dokter paruh baya datang menghampirinya, "Anda kerabat dari Shinjiro Aragaki-san?" tanya dokter itu pada Minako.

Minako hanya mengangguk.

"Anda bisa keluar sebentar? Saya akan memberikan hasil diagnosis saya saat suster memeriksa kondisi Aragaki-san."

Samar-samar Minako bisa melihat seorang suster yang berdiri di belakang sang dokter. Suster itu tersenyum padanya, tapi Minako tidak membalasnya—perasaannya masih kacau dan tak tentu. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung meninggalkan Shinjiro sendiri di ruangan rumah sakit tersebut.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Shinjiro-senpai, dok?" tanya Minako sambil menghapus air matanya.<p>

Dokter itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Melihat ekspresi dari sang dokter, jantung Minako berdetak lebih cepat. "Aragaki-san mengalami kerusakan pada korteks serebri-nya, dan itu membuatnya mengalami amnesia."

DEG

Pernyataan dari dokter itu membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak. Air matanya yang sudah diseka kembali mengalir. Sesak, sesak, dan semakin sesak yang dirasakan Minako. Dengan cepat ia menahan isakan dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi percuma, isakannya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi dan berubah menjadi teriakan yang menjadi-jadi. "Kenapa... harus Shinjiro-senpai..? KENAPAAA?"

* * *

><p>Langit biru dan matahari yang bersinar cerah terlihat dari balik jendela ruangan Gardenia di Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. Pandangan Shinjiro yang kosong masih tertuju pada halaman rumah sakit yang terlihat ramai oleh pasien yang lain. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak ia kehilangan semua memorinya. Setiap detik yang terlewati serasa hampa baginya. Hidup tanpa satu pun memori terasa begitu menyesakkan. Ia mendesah pelan, membuat jendela yang bening tertutup oleh embun. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. <em>Hah... seandainya saja ingatan-ingatanku kembali<em>, pikir Shinjiro.

Kali ini, pikirannya melayang ke beberapa hari yang lalu, saat gadis itu—yang mengaku bernama Minako, menceritakan semuanya...

"_Halo, Shinjiro-senpai!" gadis berambut brunette itu menyapanya dengan hangat dan ceria. Shinjiro hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan gadis itu. Matanya sembab dan hidungnya memerah. Siapa pun pasti bisa menebak, gadis itu pasti habis menangis._

_DEG_

_Lagi-lagi Shinjiro merasakan suatu hal yang aneh ketika melihat gadis itu. Ia tak ingat siapa dia, tapi hatinya berkata lain—ia tak bisa melupakannya, gadis itu pasti memiliki suatu hubungan khusus dengannya._

"_Emh..." Shinjiro mendesah pelan, berpikir, "Namaku itu... Shinjiro?"_

"_Yap, senpai betul!" serunya sambil tersenyum lebar, "Namamu adalah Shinjiro—Shinjiro Aragaki!"_

"_Dan kamu..."_

"_Ah, aku Minako Arisato!" ia tersenyum semakin lebar. Shinjiro ikut tersenyum pada Minako._

_Kali ini, Minako tersenyum kecut sambil mengelus pelan wajah Shinjiro. "Senpai sedang mengalami amnesia, jadi senpai tidak bisa mengingat apa pun," Shinjiro bisa melihat mata ruby milik Minako berkaca-kaca, "Kuharap senpai bisa mengingat semuanya, terutama kenangan tentang kita berdua..."_

"Shinjiro-senpai!"

Shinjiro tersentak. Seruan itu telah menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Sepertinya ia mengenal suara itu. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, dan sekarang telah terlihat Minako yang berdiri di pintu ruangan. Bunga-bunga primrose yang terkarang indah di dalam pelukan Minako menarik perhatian Shinjiro. Pemuda itu mendesah pelan, "Lagi-lagi kamu membawa bunga itu, ini sudah kelima kalinya kamu membawa bunga primrose." ucap Shinjiro datar.

"Tidak masalah kan kalau aku membawa bunga ini?" tanya Minako seraya berjalan ke arah meja di dekat tempat Shinjiro berdiri sekarang, "Lagipula bunga ini memiliki arti yang sama dengan perasaanku padamu, senpai."

Minako menaruh karangan bunga primrose itu di meja, lalu berdiri di depan Shinjiro dan tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanya Shinjiro dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Minako mengelus pipi Shinjiro dan menatapnya dalam, "Arti dari primrose adalah: 'aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu', seperti itulah perasaan yang kurasakan padamu, senpai..."

Shinjiro menggenggam tangan Minako yang mengelusnya, "Katakan padaku," ucapnya, "apa aku memiliki kenangan denganmu dan bunga primrose?"

Minako terdiam sebentar, "...ya." jawabnya singkat.

"Seperti apa ceritanya?"

Minako hanya tersenyum kecut, "Kalu begitu, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman saja? Sesekali senpai juga butuh refreshing, bukan? Lagipula, di sana aku akan menceritakannya—tentang semuanya..."

* * *

><p>Angin berhembus perlahan, membelai halus paras cantik wajah Minako. Gadis itu menghirup udara sore dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya keras-keras. Ia menatap langit jingga dan merasakan sinar matahari yang sedikit hangat, "Langit sore itu memang indah!" seru Minako sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku tempat ia dan Shinjiro duduk sekarang.<p>

"Primrose?" Shinjiro mengingatkan Minako dengan memberikannya setangkai bunga primrose yang ia ambil dari karangan bunga yang Minako bawa.

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul dan menerima bunga pemberian Shinjiro, "Dulu, senpai pernah memberi bunga yang sama persis seperti ini," Minako mulai bernostalgia sambil memutar mahkota bunga primrose itu, "Waktu itu senpai menyatakan cinta padaku dengan memberi bunga primrose yang sangat banyak! Dan, apa senpai tahu? Aku sangat senang dan menerima senpai menjadi pacarku! Karena... aku juga sangat sayang dan mencintai senpai!"

Shinjiro hanya memperhatikan Minako yang tersenyum lebar dan penuh kehangatan. Pemuda itu terdiam dan memalingkan perhatian dari Minako, "Maaf..." ucap Shinjiro, "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun..."

Kali ini Minako yang terdiam. Senyum yang melekat di wajahnya kini menghilang. Kepalanya tertunduk, "Tidak, justru akulah yang harus meminta maaf," gaids itu menggeleng perlahan, "aku terlalu berharap kalau senpai akan langsung mengingat semuanya," kali ini Shinjiro bisa mendengar suara Minako yang bergetar.

Shinjiro kembali menatap ke arah Minako dan melihat bahwa pundak kecil gadis itu gemetaran. "Tak apa," ucap Shinjiro sambil mengelus lembut rambut Minako, "aku tahu kamu bermaksud baik, jadi jangan salahkan dirimu, oke?"

Minako mengadah, memperhatikan Shinjiro yang terus tersenyum padanya. "Iya!" seru Minako sambil membalas senyum Shinjiro dengan senyumnya yang tidak kalah lebar. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Shinjiro yang mengelus rambutnya, "Aku sangat sayang sama senpai!"

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Minako, sekilas terlihat pipinya yang merona. Hening melanda, namun tak berlangsung lama sampai Minako mendengar jingle dari sebuah stand es krim di seberang jalan.

"Senpai mau es krim?" tawar Minako.

"Es krim? Apa itu?" tanya Shinjiro.

"Sejenis susu yang dibekukan. Dulu, kita sering memakan es krim bersama lho, apalagi es krim yang di dalam gelas itu, kita sering memakannya segelas berdua." Minako hanya tersenyum tipis ketika menceritakan itu. Di mata ruby-nya terpantulkan bayangan Shinjiro yang mulai salah tingkah mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Mmh... baiklah, aku mau." jawab Shinjiro akhirnya. Minako berdiri dari kursi itu, lalu berjalan menuju pinggir jalan untuk menyeberang. Perasaannya menjadi aneh, rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

Dengan cepat ia menoleh, "Hah... bikin kaget saja," desah Minako begitu melihat ternyata Shinjiro-lah yang mengikutinya, "Senpai ngapain mengikutiku?"

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin ikut denganmu," jawab Shinjiro.

"Tidak usah, senpai tunggu saja di sini, aku bisa sendiri kok," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Shinjiro. Minako langsung meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan seulas senyuman.

Shinjiro hanya terdiam melihat Minako yang sedang memesan dua buah es krim cokelat dan stroberi. Pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju sebuah jam besar yang tepat berada di tengah taman milik Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. Jarum jam berukiran model gotik tersebut telah tepat menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

DEG

Tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan aneh muncul dari dalam dirinya. Dadanya bergemuruh keras dan terasa sesak. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan pening. Banyak pertanyaan yang terus berputar di pikiran Shinjiro. _Pe-perasaan apa ini? Apa ini... ada hubungannya dengan ingatanku?_

Samar-samar, ia bisa melihat Minako yang terlihat panik di seberangnya.

"Senpai!" ia bisa mendengar seruan Minako di seberang sana. Shinjiro melihat Minako yang langsung berlari ke arahnya—dan di saat yang bersamaan pula ia melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arah Minako.

DEG

Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh itu muncul di benak Shijiro. Dadanya semakin terasa sesak, kepalanya semakin terasa pening dan... tiba-tiba saja sekelebat memori muncul di dalam benak Shinjiro—semuanya...

"_Karangan bunga primrose ini melambangkan isi hatiku padamu: aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Minako. Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?"_

"_Ya, senpai! Aku mau!"_

"_Huh... lama sekali sih anak itu."_

"_Senpai!"_

"_Awas, Minako!"_

"_Tidak, Shinjiro-senpaaai!"_

"MINAKOOO!" Shinjiro mendorong Minako menjauhi tempat itu dan berhasil. Ia tersenyum lega, tapi... semuanya sudah tidak bisa terhindarkan lagi...

.

.

.

"SENPAAAAI!"

* * *

><p>Gadis itu termenung, diam mematung saat melihat pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu teridur dengan sebuah selang oksigen yang menggantung dan penuh dengan luka juga lebam. Di dalam ruangan UGD itu Minako terus duduk di samping ranjang tempat Shinjiro tertidur. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, namun ia buru-buru menyeka matanya agar tak ada setetes pun air mata yang mengalir. Kepalanya terasa nyeri. Ingatannya kembali melayang kepada kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu.<p>

Cipratan darah merah, teriakan panik dari orang-orang sekitar, sirine ambulan yang meraung-raung, juga isakan dan seruannya yang tak terbalaskan—semuanya masih terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya.

Minako menggenggam erat tangan Shinjiro dengan tangan mungilnya. "Kenapa... harus senpai yang mengalami semua ini? Kenapa..?" ia sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi dan akhirnya ia pun menangis.

"Itu karena aku menyayangimu, bodoh,"

"Eh?" Minako tersadar oleh suara itu. Ia mengenal suara itu—juga sangat merindukannya. Ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk. "Se-Senpai?"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Itu semua karena aku menyayangimu." Shinjiro—yang telah bangun dan tersenyum—mengelus lembut wajah Minako. Pipi Minako semakin merona ketika pemuda itu menyentuh halus pipinya.

"Aw!" Minako meringis ketika jari-jari Shinjiro menyentuh luka di pipinya.

"Ah, maaf.." Shinjiro menarik kembali tangannya.

"Nggak apa-apa," ucap Minako, "hanya luka kecil ketika aku terjatuh tadi."

Shinjiro kembali teringat, ia sempat mendorong Minako sebelum ia tertabrak mobil dan tak sadarkan diri. Apa mungkin luka itu disebabkan olehnya?

"Maaf, itu pasti gara-gara aku," ucap Shinjiro lirih.

"Tidak masalah," Minako kembali menggenggam tangan Shinjiro, "karena senpai melakukan itu semua demi aku kan?"

Shinjiro menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terlihat gatal, "Sebenarnya, aku ingin membuat pengakuan," kata Shinjiro, "aku sudah mengingat semuanya—tepat sebelum kecelakaan kedua itu terjadi."

Mata Minako langsung membesar begitu mendengar ucapan Shinjiro, "Senpai serius?" Shinjiro hanya mengangguk.

"Horeee! Aku senang sekali, senpai!" seru Minako sambil merangkul Shinjiro. Ia tertawa bahagia, walaupun air matanya menetes perlahan menjatuhi pipinya.

Shinjiro memeluk erat Minako, "Terima kasih atas semuanya, Minako," tangannya yang besar mulai membelai rambut brunette Minako, "Aku mencintaimu, Minako."

"Ya, aku juga, senpai," senyumnya semakin lebar, "Aku juga mencintaimu." Ia menangis bahagia—di dalam pelukan hangat seorang Shinjiro Aragaki.

.

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p>Yes! Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini!<p>

Yup, yup, kalo misalnya diliat-liat lagi... kenapa tiba-tiba keluar pelajaran biologi ya? Entahlah Fo pun bingung OAO

Oh iya, maaf banget yah kalo hasil jadinya aneh bageeet, gomeneee m(_ _)m

Last, review? :3


End file.
